<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una canción tuya by ashreth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469372">Una canción tuya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreth/pseuds/ashreth'>ashreth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Olympus - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Es un poco triste pero no mucho, F/F, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreth/pseuds/ashreth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AVISO DE SPOILERS DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE</p><p>Ianthe pasa su tiempo en el invernadero intentando no pensar, pero una melodía le hace tomar la decisión que llevaba tiempo aplazando.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asha/Ianthe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una canción tuya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AVISO DE SPOIILERS DE LA NOVELA</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>El poco tiempo que paso en Marte lo dedico a disfrutar de lo que realmente me gusta. Dedico gran parte del día en el invernadero trabajando, intentando alejar los recuerdos que afloran todavía más cuando estoy en esta casa. A veces se hace más difícil de lo que me gustaría, veo su reflejo en las enredaderas de la pared, en cómo se agarran a la pared para no caer. Cómo ella se agarró a unas creencias falsas para no caer en las garras de la verdad. Esa misma verdad que la alejó de todos nosotros, que la alejó de mí.</p><p>Debería haberme marchado con ella. Debería haberle cogido las manos y haberla seguido hasta donde el espacio nos llevara. Ahora podría estar a su lado, sentir su roce, su presencia. Escuchar sus bromas y ver esos pequeños gestos que esconde pero que logro vislumbrar entre las sombras. Debería estar a su lado.</p><p>¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué llevo haciendo todo este tiempo? El pensamiento de haberla rechazado por una idea errónea, por la posibilidad de crear un futuro mejor que estoy desaprovechando, me consume por dentro. Quizá, si me hubiera ido, podría estar ayudando más. Podría servir para algo. O podría no estar haciendo nada.</p><p>Dejo las herramientas en el suelo, con cuidado. Al menos quiero mantener el control de lo que hago, de mis movimientos. Por eso me levanto despacio y vuelvo a mi habitación con paso lento. En un par de días volveremos a la <em>Melínoe</em> y todo estará un poco más en su sitio. Aunque cada espacio me recuerde a ella, allí puedo encerrarme en el laboratorio para trabajar y no pensar. La clave es no pensar.</p><p>Así me ocupo el resto del día en mantener la mente ocupada, en centrarme en mi trabajo, las plantas, hablar con Minna y Armand e incluso limpiar. Estoy tan centrada en mis tareas que tardo unos segundos más de los usuales en reconocer la canción que ha empezado a sonar. No es de ninguna de mis playlists, sino que suena de un programa de música, pero la conozco como si fuera mi canción favorita. Quizá lo sea.</p><p>Los recuerdos me abruman por un momento y solo soy capaz de verla a ella, a Asha, en nuestra antigua habitación. Estaba sola pero tenía música puesta, una canción que yo nunca habría escuchado, quizá por eso no me oyó entrar. Por eso, a pesar de yo estar dentro de la habitación, siguió bailando. No era una coreografía como tal, ni un baile bien montado, sino unos movimientos de cabeza y pies mientras hacía sus tareas, pero en ese momento me pareció de lo más bello que podría haber visto. Estaba despreocupada, libre y tranquila. Con la guardia baja, como pocas veces se deja ver.</p><p>Aguardé hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Intenté esconder la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, y no sé si lo hice muy bien porque ella carraspeó con vergüenza y se metió en el baño sin decir nada más. La canción siguió sonando hasta que acabó y, desde entonces, cada vez que suena puedo ver a Asha bailar delante de mí.</p><p>Hades, te echo de menos. Estoy lista.</p><p>Ven a raptarme.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>